Silent Scream
by Lost In My Heaven
Summary: MattXMello songfic to the song Silent Scream by Cinema Bizarre. How Matt feels when Mello leaves.


Kuss Mich: Hallo! This is another MattXMello. No MelloXNear because La Renga would DIE. .

**The song is Silent Scream by Cinema Bizarre. **

**No Lemon. It's a sweet song not dirty!!**

_I was walking in the shadows  
So nobody cared  
You smiled at me from the distance  
And we felt there's more to share_

Matt tried his hardest not to be noticed. He blended into the background perfectly. Until Mello.

Mello was the first person to try and befriend him. The blond would smile at him from across the café, or slip him a note in math.

Mello was everything Matt was not. Loud, outgoing, hyper, fun-loving Mello.

The first day Mello talked to Matt he was ignored. Same with the second. And the third.

Finally Matt cracked.

"_**What**_** do you **_**want**_**?"**

**Mello beamed, "You can talk!"**

**Matt rolled his eyes behind his orange goggles, "Of course I can dumb-ass."**

**Mello just grinned wider. "Well that's good!"**

**Matt sighed, what was with this kid? "Why so?"**

**Mello's grin changed to a soft smile, "Because, every person has something to share."**

_All these memories  
They come back  
When I'm asleep  
You've taken my dreams_

Matt thrashed around in his sleep. Images of fun times past flashing behind his closed eyelids.

Mello and him kicking ass at soccer. Picking on Near. The albino boy managing a snappy comeback at Mello and making the red head laugh.

His and Mello's first kiss.

_I don't need no fakes around me  
All I want is you to be with me  
Here I am  
All these words have lost their meaning  
I just hope you hear  
My silent scream  
_

When Mello left Matt didn't want the fake friendships and feelings Wammy's offered. Didn't want Linda's supposed-to-be-cherry words of encouragement. He wanted his Mello.

He wanted his loud, outgoing, fun loving, trouble making, trigger-happy, temperamental, blonde with a chocolate addiction!

Wanted him more than he's ever wanted anything in his life, including the new Kingdom Hearts game!

_I still hear the distant voices  
Spreading rumors and lies  
I took you to my darkest places  
So far away from the skies  
_

The children of Wammy's never were as smart as people thought. If they were, they'd see that you couldn't help whom you fell in love with, nor did it really matter.

Matt had broken down crying on more then one occasion, spending the night shivering and sobbing in Mello's arms.

**Matt clenched Mello as tightly as he could, his head buried in the blonde's chest.**

"**It's ok Mattie, it's ok. Just ignore them." **

**Sobs continued to rack the Gamer's small frame. "Mello…"**

"**Shhh." Mello shushed him. **

"**Mello…. Are we in love do we deserve to bare the shame of this whole world?"**_**  
**_**Mello didn't know what to say to that, so he just held Matt tighter.**

_I would charm you  
We made vows  
To not let go  
But where are you now?_

Mello swore he's never leave. Swore they'd always bee together. He'd lied. And Matt had believed every word.

"**Promise me Mells, promise we'll always be together." **

**The blond smiled and twirled a lock of Matt's fiery hair around his pointer finger. "I promise Mattie. Forever and always."**

**Matt smiled and laid his head back on Mello's shoulder, kissing the soft skin. "Thank you Mells."**

_I don't need no fakes around me  
All I want is you to be with me  
Here I am  
All these words have lost their meaning  
I just hope you hear  
My silent scream  
_

Didn't Mello know that Matt was still here? Did he even care?

Words haven't meant anything to the red head since Mello left. Everything everyone says goes in one ear and out the other, barely stopping in his brain for processing.

He can't focus on anything. Not the tests, not his video games. Nothing.

_I'm so numb  
Can't you hear me?  
Here I am  
There is something  
Inside me  
That still wants to feel  
(My silent scream)_

Matt was numb. Nothing fazed him. He turned back to his old self. Staying off the radar. Quiet. Irritable.

He wondered if Mello thought of him. Remembered him. Remembered _them_.

Matt was here, and he needed to find his Mello. He wanted to feel again.

Matt faced Mello, the light breeze ruffling Matt's red hair, and Mello's gold.

"You found me." Mello said, his voice holding just a tad of accusation. "I thought I made it quite clear I shouldn't be followed."

Matt took one step towards Mello. Then another. Until he was practically pressed against the leather-clad blonde. "I never have been one for rules."

Mello allowed a smirk to pass his features, and he hooked his fingers in Matt's belt loops. "True." Then he kissed him.

Matt melted. He couldn't remember the last time Mello had kissed him. He missed the soft, pliant lips, and the chocolate taste.

Mello broke away and leaned his forehead against the Gamer's. "Miss me?"

"Gods yes." Matt muttered pushing his lips to Mello's again.

When they were both dying for air the broke apart, panting.

"Hey Mells."

Mello made a slight grunt in the back of his throat.

"Did you hear my silent scream?"

_I don't need no fakes around me  
All I want is you to be with me  
Here I am  
All these words have lost their meaning  
I just hope you hear  
My silent scream  
_

**And there you have it!!!!!**

**A lovely songfic to one of the BEST songs EVER!!**

**AND yaoi!**

**No lemon. Sorreh. =/**

**Not really in the lemon mood. My great aunt died this past Friday and I was really close to her. **

**Funeral is this coming Tuesday…. School tomorrow…. Wish me luck with that dear reader!!**

**XOXOXOX**

**Kuss Mich.**

**PS: For those who don't know, Kuss Mich is Kiss Me in German!**


End file.
